


Mid-space Day-dream

by AllofReylo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Awkward Romance, Cutesy, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Leia is a surrogate space-mom, M/M, Maybe FinnRey, Maybe Stormpilot, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Potential Romance, Taking care of her space-babies, everyone is confused, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo
Summary: AU where Rey doesn't go to Ahch-To after the events on Starkiller Base; instead remains at Finn's bedside until he fully recovers.Where Rey thinks she may have feelings for Finn. Where Finn is unsure WHO he has feelings for. Where Jessika is in love with someone she's scared to admit to. Where Poe is just as confused as everyone else.Where Leia has to play space-mom to her 4 ridiculous space babies.Named after Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" where every character is in love with someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a Reylo first and foremost. I don't even ship FinnRey but, there will be hints of it in this fic.
> 
> I just felt the need to write this cute fluffy thing :)

 

We'll see each other again... I believe that."

 

Rey bent down to kiss Finn's forehead. She breathed in his sweet supple smelling skin. Her one true friend. Her best friend. She couldn't bare the thought she had almost lost him.

 

Finn had suffered physical and emotional trauma after the almost fateful events which had taken place on Starkiller base. After having been in battle with Kylo Ren and almost losing his life.

 

Luckily doctors had managed to save him but Finn was almost continually unconscious, only opening his eyes a few times a day, usually in a state of confusion.

 

Rey spent most of her time by his bedsode, talking to him, telling him everything would be alright, stroking his hand when no one was looking.

 

The affection she felt for Finn deep within her, made her heart flutter. She'd never admit it of course. She wasn't even totally sure herself what those feelings meant. All she knew was that Finn was very special to her and she held him dear to her hear.

 

She'd never had someone who cared about her, or risk everything to save her life.. on multiple occasions!

\-----

It was late one evening when Rey was visiting with Finn in medbay. It had been a quiet day around the base.  As usual she sat by his bedside, staring at him, marvelling at his beautiful skin.

 

She looked around her. She spotted a nurse working on the other side of the ward. She wanted to make sure nobody would see what she was about to do. Not that the nurse would care in the least, she reasoned.

 

She tentatively reached her hand out, gently beginning to stroke Finn's soft hand where it lay beside his body. The ward was so quiet, you could almost hear a pin drop, aside from the beeping of a heart monitor.

 

With no one else in sight, Rey slipped her hand into Finn's where it fit just perfectly, she thought. She twined her fingers through his. She watched a moment as she felt his body release a contented sigh.

 

She smiled as she did the same, holding herself and him in that moment. There was nothing outside of them. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered.

 

She swore she felt his hand squeeze hers a little. Her heart fluttered uncontrollably in her chest. Even if it was coincidence, it made her feel happy and fuzzy inside. Her heart thumped loud in her chest and her cheeks flushed crimson.

 

Lost in her own world, Rey almost didn't hear General Organa enter the ward. She let go of Finn's hand just in time before the former Princess made her way to Finn's bedside.

 

"How's he doing today?" Leia asked with a smile. Rey looked up at her, quickly tucking her hands into her pockets.

 

"Fine, I think."

 

The two women regarded one another.

 

"General, how long before he wakes up properly do you think?"

 

"It's hard to say." Leia answered staring down at Finn. "But he'll be fine, Rey. He just needs some rest."

 

Rey smiled half-heartedly.

 

"I'm sure he can feel all the love that's around him." Leia said, with a knowing look. Rey tore her eyes from Finn, glancing up at the General who seemed so wise and motherly in that moment.

 

Rey tried to keep her expression even.

 

"He's lucky to have you." The General spoke.

 

Rey didn't know where to look. Soon, Leia turned and left the ward. Rey figured she should get going as well. It was getting late after all.

 

She stood from her chair and bent over Finn's body, delicately stroking his hand once more,  "I'll see you tomorrow, my friend." She whispered before kissing him on his forehead.

 

His hand gripped hers. Only a little, but it was there. Rey warmed. She prayed to the stars that Finn could sense her presence, and knew it was her by his side.

 

Before she could over think things, she let go of his hand, and pulled his covers up, tucking him in, and stroking his hair, before swiftly turning and leaving the ward.

 

Rey walked down the halls to her bunk where she retired for the night.

 

Leia emerged from the shadows of medbay, where she had been hovering near to Finn's ward. She watched Rey exit and walk away before she made her way out. As she left, she turned to look at Finn and smiled knowingly to herself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The following morning, Rey was queuing up for breakfast in the mess hall when a figure bounded up behind her suddenly.

 

"Morning Rey!" The annoyingly happy voice practically sang at her. Rey jumped in surprise.

 

"Morning, Jess." Rey greeted.

 

Jessika Pava was ridiculously chirpy in the morning, and in fact most of the time and it drove almost everyone up the wall. Although no one could really deny how charming and innocent Jessika was.

 

"How's Finn?" Jessika asked.

 

"Oh, erm, yeah he's good...I think... I mean.. I don't know. I just hope he wakes up soon, you know?"

 

"Yeah," Jessika smiled, "I do."

 

Poe Dameron entered the mess hall, his eyes darting straight over to the two women, carefully watching them in their interactions. He soon made his way over, grabbing a tray and coming up behind Jessika.

 

"Come on ladies, stop flirting, and get in line, huh?" He teased. "Some of us need breakfast you know."

 

Jessika turned to give him a ridiculous look. "Oh it's YOU! Ever the joker."

 

"Who's making jokes. You two are always whispering. Starting to think there's something you're not telling the rest of us." He winked at her.

 

Rey noticed how Jessika's face flushed a little in embarrassment.

 

"Maybe you're just jealous, and want Rey for yourself." Jess retorted.

 

Rey, feeling thoroughly embarrassed, shuffled forward away from them, thrusting her face into the fruit which was on offer. She grabbed a banana, a yogurt and a bread roll before making her way to an empty table.

 

She knew they were both probably joking around, but emotions and hormones flew around so easily on the base, it was easy for her to get embarrassed. And she didn't want to be romantically linked with anyone. She knew rumors could and would spread easily, and that people would talk and make up their own minds about things. She didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea

 

It wasn't long before the two joined her at the table.

 

"Rey, wait up." Jessika called, before slumping down next to her. Poe soon followed. Jess and Poe's trays were filled with bread, cooked meats, eggs, as well as grilled tomatoes, some fruit, yogurt, sweet muffins, some juice and coffee. They both wasted no time tucking in.

 

"Don't you think you should have more of a meal than just FRUIT?" Jess asked, almost accusingly to Rey.

 

"Not much of an appetite, you know?" Rey offered as she picked off pieces of her banana, eating slowly as she watched her friends tuck in.

 

Despite having hardly any food her whole life, now that it was available in abundance, she still wasn't one for gorging. But more than that, she continually worried about Finn, which took a toll on her appetite. What was the point of eating, she felt, if her one true friend could take a turn for the worst at any moment.

 

Rey finished her banana, leaving her yogurt and bread roll untouched, as she got up to leave the table. "I think I'll go back to my room for a while." she stated in a melancholy tone.

 

"Okay." Jessika replied, with a bit of a sad expression on her face.

 

"Catch up later?" said Rey.

 

"For sure." Jess answered. Rey left the mess hall.

 

Poe and Jessika looked at one another. "Do you think she knows?" Poe asked.

 

"I don't know." Jess replied.

 

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

 

"I don't know." Jess replied with a sadness in her voice. "I don't really think there's any point."

 

"Are you okay?" Poe asked.

 

Jessika sighed. "I'm sure I will be." she faked a smile.

 

Poe reached a hand out to consolidate Jessika. He noticed her eyes becoming glassy and wished there was something he could do for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, suggestions etc. welcome.


End file.
